Ce truc
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: "Ce truc. Sharon n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé un autre terme pour définir ce qu'il avait. Elle le présentait ainsi. Elle l'avait présenté ainsi." ou comment Sharon a défini tout au long de ces années son mariage avec Randy.


Ce truc. Sharon n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé un autre terme pour définir ce qu'il avait. Elle le présentait ainsi. Elle l'avait présenté ainsi. À ses amis, tout d'abord. Puis à sa famille. Ils avaient douté puis accepté. Parce qu'avant tout, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait d'une profondeur, d'une intensité sans pareil, sans égal. Elle en était charmée, éprise, corps et âme, raison et idéal. Il défiait ce qu'elle avait bâti, ce qu'elle avait espéré. Il était un petit éclat, une tendre lumière qui égayait docilement sa vie. Elle s'était pourtant moquée de lui, à une certaine époque. Il était maladroit, un peu bête, légèrement utopiste, beaucoup trop rêveur. Parfait archétype d'un homme avec un avenir peu glorieux. Les mauvaises langues prétendaient qu'il finirait seul, reclus à jamais de la société, vivant dans les montagnes enneigés, au pic des sommets, comme un ermite, un paria. Il n'était pas promu à un futur excellent et encore moins à une jolie petite femme, dotée des plus belles attentions. Elle lui trouvait cependant une certaine beauté. Une beauté de cœur, une beauté de larme, peut-être. Mais une beauté. Il n'était pas magnifique, n'était pas un dieu, pas de corps svelte, ni de beaux muscles saillants. Il était un peu rondouillet déjà, légèrement, sans plus, d'une façon analogue à un ourson. Et cette moustache, infâme, pénible, inappropriée, était du plus mauvais effet. Elle lui donnait une image ridicule, pathétique. Pourtant, malgré les détails les plus farfelus qui existaient sur lui, il avait percé. Et malgré l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui, il avait réussi. Parce qu'il avait, comme elle disait, ce truc. Une indicible prestance, une façon d'être charismatique dans sa bêtise, des chimères qui pullulaient autour de sa tête. Il était à lui un univers, une constellation, un soleil qui faisait graviter autour de lui des milliards de planète. Un monde luxuriant, foisonnant, abondant. Riche, il l'était. Il était un être hors de l'ordinaire, simplement. Peut-être pas un génie incompris. Puisqu'il était stupide. Néanmoins un homme de demain, sûrement. Probablement, même. Et elle, toute admirative, toute gentille, toute rebelle, elle voyait en lui les merveilles du monde. Il semblait loin le temps où il l'avait invitée dans cette cabane miteuse pour jouer à un jeu de gamin. Elle s'en souvenait, avec un petit sourire attendri. Elle était belle, désirable, jeune, libre. Elle était l'incarnation de cette adolescence connaissant peu à peu le libertinage. Toute jolie, toute mignonne, personne ne voulait l'abîmer, mais elle ne demandait que l'effondrement de cette croyance imbécile. Un rayon éclatant. Une briseuse de cœurs et de rêves. La parfaite demoiselle, vive d'esprit, sens critique aiguisé. Car elle n'était pas niaise, ni même naïve, elle se l'était jurée. La collision de leurs univers ne devait pas avoir lieu. Cependant, le destin avait ses raisons que la Raison ignorait. Et cette cabane, dans laquelle il lui avait expliqué son jeu débile d'action ou vérité. Elle n'y avait pas joué depuis bien une dizaine d'années : elle avait ri. Pourtant, face à son air très sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait demandé en guise d'action de l'embrasser, elle n'avait pas osé lui rétorquer une fameuse réplique cinglante dont elle avait le secret. Elle s'était prêtée au jeu, paisiblement, attendrie. Ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement, toute la nuit, tandis qu'elle comprenait que leurs univers, à présent liés, étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient un cliché ambulant, alarmant, désinvolte. Mais ils avaient une force, une diablerie. Ils étaient beaux. Et elle l'aimait, si fort.

Et même ce truc, elle l'aimait. Cette petite folie qui l'éprenait souvent. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses idées déroutantes et peu communes contribuaient au personnage qu'elle aimait. Et dieu seul savait à quel point elle lui était admirative. Il avait cette fougue et avide de liberté, elle l'enviait parfois. Il était adorable : ils la partageaient ensemble. Alors, parfois, de temps à autre, quand leurs baisers s'éteignaient doucement avec leurs fatigues, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sa petite moustache immonde se relevant doucement à l'apparition d'un rictus, puis, de ce ton charmeur qu'elle taquinait légèrement, il lui proposait de partir après la nuit, pour que le jour ne les rattrapât jamais. Enchantés, ils s'enfuyaient dans une voiture et roulaient, longtemps, criant leur joie à tout le Colorado, musique à fond, bouche béante, hurlements incessants. Elle l'observait alors, entre deux cris de félicité, et comprenait pourquoi leurs destins étaient si miscibles. Elle ne racontait ces histoires à personne. Parce que leurs moments ne pouvaient être décrits par de simples mots, du moins, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Alors quand on lui demandait ce qui lui plaisait chez lui, elle répondait, un petit regard vague, une tendre esquisse sur le visage, qu'il avait tout simplement ce truc.

Ce truc avait toujours continué à vivre. Autant chez lui que chez elle. Leur mariage en avait été témoin : tous les invités avaient délaissés leurs accoutrements chics et efficaces pour revêtir, après la messe religieuse et le passage devant le maire, des habits des plus pailletés et brillants de mille feux. Ça avait été son idée : faire une soirée sur le thème du Disco pour le restant de la nuit. Elle avait accepté. Elle acceptait toujours, finalement, emballée par ces propositions décalées. Souvent, elle se répétait que sans lui, sa vie serait bien morne et triste. Car aucun imbécile n'aurait eu l'audace de s'éclipser le jour de son propre mariage, une ou deux heures, lorsque la fête battait son plein. Lui, si. Il l'entraînait avec elle discrètement, tâchant de faire rentrer ses jupons dans sa vieille voiture. Elle riait, le traitant d'idiot et lui rappelant que tout le monde remarquerait leur absence. Mais il n'y accordait aucune importance. Il levait le son de sa radio à fond et chantait à tue-tête, sous des éclats de rire approbateurs. Ils étaient jeunes, mariés, beaux. Ils avaient créé leur galaxie.

Elle tomba enceinte. Durant sa grossesse, leurs folies ne firent qu'atteindre des sommets, des paroxysmes. Elle avait des envies particulières, il les suivait dans de grands élans de joie. Des envies, des besoins, des petits quelques choses. C'était devenu leurs petits quelques choses. Ce truc avait disparu. Elle le réveillait, vers deux heures du matin, son ventre et ses yeux fatigués gonflés. Elle répétait qu'elle voulait des tacos, des glaces, des chips, et parfois les trois en même temps. Il ne se faisait pas attendre : il bondissait hors de leur lit, réveillant sûrement ses beaux-parents. Il enfilait à la va vite quelques habits, parfois par-dessus son pyjama, et elle le regardait, s'esclaffant, une main sur son ventre. Alors ils prenaient la route, cherchant désespérément un Taco Bell ouvert, à une heure si tardive de la nuit, ou tôt de la journée. Ils faisaient des kilomètres, ne comptant plus les bornes d'essence auxquelles ils donnaient à l'aveuglette leur argent. Et ils reprenaient, toujours, inlassablement. Leur voyage prenait fin au petit matin, lorsque l'aube décroissait, par-delà l'horizon, et les pins et les sapins. Ils regagnaient silencieusement South Park, comme des adolescents qui avaient fait le mur puis, se glissaient à nouveau dans leurs draps froids, l'un contre l'autre, tous les trois ensembles. Elle le sentait se réveiller quelques heures plus tard : il devait travailler. Il avait décroché quelque chose dans la géologie. Elle était fière. Alors parfois, elle se levait, le visage rayonnant malgré leur courte nuit, et l'aidait à vêtir sa cravate, heureuse. Elle n'était pas spécialement fan de l'épouse au foyer. Mais elle y était contrainte le temps de sa grossesse. Ensuite, elle reprendrait son travail et lui, prendrait ses congés paternité pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu. Il y avait même l'oncle Jimbo, au cas où.

Leurs voyages nocturnes durèrent neuf mois. Après cela, elle accoucha d'une petite fille : Shelley. Il était euphorique, elle était éclatante : ils étaient heureux, tous les trois.

Ils achetèrent une maison dans les quartiers de famille moyenne, s'y installèrent et créèrent leur nouveau quotidien.

Ces petits quelques choses avaient disparu. Ils ne prenaient plus la voiture à deux heures du matin, criant. Ils se levaient à tour de rôle, pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Elle lui grondait, la tête dans le coussin, que c'était son tour. Elle dormait, se levait le matin, se préparait. Il l'aidait à enfiler son chemisier, entre deux baisers intenses, deux rires étouffés, deux étreintes passionnées. Elle partait travailler, elle revenait, épuisée. Elle l'engueulait, quand elle le découvrait en train de faire le Canadair avec leur fille trempée de savon, partout dans la maison, ou en train de passer l'aspirateur après leur fille effrayée par le bruit, pour l'aider à lui apprendre à fuir le plus vite possible face au danger. Elle la rassurait, la couchait, puis ils réglaient leurs minces conflits dans leur chambre. En peu de temps, ce truc était revenu. Ils confiaient parfois, le weekend exclusivement, leur petite à Jimbo puis elle le suivait dans ses désirs, elle courrait à côté de lui après ses rêves. Elle succombait, simplement. Ils se retrouvaient dans un vieux bar miteux du Colorado, chantant de vieilles chansons autour d'une chope. Parfois, c'était dans un karaoké. D'autres fois, c'était en prison. Jimbo, dans ces moments-là, avec l'aide de Ned, payait la caution, en catastrophe, la petite dans les bras. Il les sermonnait vivement mais ils lui riaient presque au nez, à son plus grand désarroi. Il faisait, et elle suivait.

Elle tomba une seconde fois enceinte. Et il était heureux. Il la réveillait en pleine nuit, tôt, tard, lui promettant les lumières des étoiles pour les guider, lui racontant le dernier menu de Taco Bell. Il tentait de la faire languir. Mais elle se rétractait, abattue de fatigue. Elle lui murmurait qu'il y avait Shelley, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la laisser dormir seule à la maison. Il lui rétorquait qu'elle était déjà grande, qu'elle n'était plus un bébé. Elle soupirait un peu en se touchant le ventre. Alors il lui assurait qu'il trouverait un baby-sitter, puis l'émerveillait en lui contant leurs anciennes balades. Elle cédait. Et elle se retrouvait sur une route de campagne, perdue. Il beuglait, trop déchiré par les quelques verres ingurgités ici et là. Elle le priait de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour dessoûler un peu, il lui assurait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de sa vie.

Les neuf mois passèrent extrêmement lentement. Elle mit bas en pleine crise de nerfs, sur le bas-côté d'une voie rapide, tandis qu'il s'époumonait en excuse. Ils revinrent au petit matin, Stanley dans leurs bras.

Elle reprit son travail. Elle allait enfin retrouver leur petite routine, ce petit câlin du matin qu'elle adorait. Pourtant, le matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, il n'était plus là pour boutonner son chemisier. Il était toujours profondément endormi. Elle lui embrassait le front, faisait de même pour ses enfants puis s'en allait pour la journée. Et elle rentrait le soir, complètement épuisée. Les premiers temps, elle le retrouvait en train de séparer Shelley de Stanley. Cette petite semblait avoir une dent contre son frère. Alors, elle l'aidait et séparait les deux gamins, tant bien que mal. Elle le consolait en lui répétant que ce n'était qu'une période. Ils dînaient, tous les quatre, ensemble, débarrassaient la table, nettoyaient un peu, flânaient légèrement, regardaient parfois un film, puis se couchaient après les quelques formalités d'hygiène. Souvent, après des multitudes de minutes d'étreintes, il s'asseyait en tailleur et lui proposait de rejoindre quelques amis, dans le bar de la ville. Elle déclinait, tout le temps, trop ensommeillée, trop soucieuse de ses gosses. Elle s'endormait en l'entendant grogner.

Puis un matin, elle se réveilla toute seule, sans lui. Elle savait où il était allé et ça la désolait. Elle mettait son chemisier toute seule, au bord des larmes. Elle embrassait ses enfants, contactait Jimbo. Jimbo et Ned venaient toujours. Ils s'occupaient des gamins. Elle partait travailler, la boule au ventre. Et le soir, si elle ne trouvait pas son oncle avec son compagnon, elle découvrait un baby-sitter. Elle le congédiait alors, le payait, puis le trouvait, dormant sur le canapé, monopolisant la télé. Shelley frappait Stanley : elle les séparait puis leur ordonnait de monter à l'étage. Elle le réveillait alors et ils se disputaient. Longtemps. Ils dînaient ensuite, dans un silence pesant. Et le soir, lorsqu'elle se glissait sous les draps, il n'y était pas. Et à l'aube, lorsqu'elle s'éveillait, il n'y était toujours pas. Néanmoins, il était là, lorsqu'elle rentrait, crevée. Il buvait et beuglait. Mais il était là.

Quelques années passèrent, sans qu'ils ne croisassent davantage. Elle s'énervait contre lui et elle faisait chambre seule. Shelley et Stanley grandirent. Il reprit son travail de géologue et devint un peu plus présent. Il essayait de réduire son alcoolémie, sans pour autant la vaincre entièrement. Elle refaisait quelques fois surface.

Elle mit du temps avant de l'accepter à nouveau dans leur lit. Il dormit pendant un temps sur le canapé. Puis, doucement, en réapprenant à se connaître, elle lui permit de se joindre à ses côtés.

Ce soir-là, blottie contre lui, elle s'était à nouveau sentie un tant soit peu joyeuse. Ils eurent ensuite un premier rapport sexuel, le premier depuis un bon temps. Ils se découvrirent, comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Puis des rapports sexuels plus réguliers, plus neufs, plus tendres, apparurent lentement. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas enlacés depuis une éternité, ce qui était sûrement le cas pour eux.

Pourtant, et même après tout ce temps, il avait encore ce truc. Ce truc qu'elle n'arrivait parfois plus à supporter, qui la mettait hors d'elle, qui ne la charmait plus.

Il tentait de faire revivre toutes leurs anciennes nuits. Ça marchait, de temps en temps. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient divorcé. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée voir une puis plusieurs comédies musicales. Mais parfois, elle lui en voulait, de ressasser ainsi le passé.

Elle ne pouvait pourtant rien y faire. Parce qu'en se mariant à lui, celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait pas seulement épousé un corps et une âme, non. Elle s'était liée à sa folie. Elle s'était liée à ce truc que Randy avait.

* * *

 **Heyo et bienvenue dans ce nda de fin !**

 **Je trouvais ça dommage que ce couple, bien qu'EXTRÊMEMENT présent dans la série originale, était trèèèèèèès peu représenté dans nos fictions (du moins du côté français). Bon, certes, ils vendent pas du rêve ici mais c'est déjà un début !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenue !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


End file.
